MediaWiki Phrases
I expect to reformat and update this later. Here is what it stands as now. 192 customizable phrases on the wikis See all used MediaWiki pages here. *MediaWiki:back - "Back" *MediaWiki:cancel - "Cancel" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-already-banned - "$1 is already banned from chat on this wiki." *MediaWiki:chat-ban-cannt-undo - "Ban has already been undone" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-cant-ban-moderator - "You cannot kick\/ban another Chat Moderator." *MediaWiki:chat-ban-contributions-heading - "Ban from chat" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-log-change-ban-link - "change ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-cancel - "Cancel" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-change-ban - "Change Ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-change-ban-label - "Change to" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-ok - "Ban this user" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-change-ban-heading - "Change this user's chat ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-end-ban - "End Ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-heading - "Ban this user from chat" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-label-expires - "Expires" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-label-reason - "Reason" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-option-list - "2 hours:2 hours,1 day:1 day,3 days:3 days,1 week:1 week,2 weeks:2 weeks,1 month:1 month,3 months:3 months,6 months:6 months,1 year:1 year,infinite:infinite" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-undolink - "undo" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-you-need-permission - "You do not have the $1 permission which is required to kick\/ban a user." *MediaWiki:chat-browser-is-notsupported - "\tYour browser is not supported. For the best experience, use a newer browser<\/a>." *MediaWiki:chat-chatban-log - "Chat ban log" *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanadd-log-entry - "banned $1 from chat with an expiry time of $2, ends $3" *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanchange-log-entry - "changed ban settings for $1 with an expiry time of $2, ends $3" *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanremove-log-entry - "unbanned $1 from chat" *MediaWiki:chat-chatconnect-log - "Chat connection log" *MediaWiki:chat-chatconnect-log-entry - "connected to $1 from address $2" *MediaWiki:chat-checkuser-join-action - "Joined Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-contributions-ban-notice - " is currently banned from chat. The latest chat ban log entry is provided below for reference:" *MediaWiki:chat-default-topic - "Welcome to the $1 chat","chat-welcome-message]] - "Welcome to the $1 chat" *MediaWiki:chat-edit-count - " " *MediaWiki:chat-err-already-chatmod - "Error: \"$1\" is already in the \"$2\" group." *MediaWiki:chat-err-communicating-with-mediawiki - "Error communicating with MediaWiki server." *MediaWiki:chat-err-connected-from-another-browser - "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed." *MediaWiki:chat-err-invalid-username-chatmod - "Error: Couldn't find user \"$1\"" *MediaWiki:chat-err-no-permission-to-add-chatmod - "Error: You do not have permission to add the \"$1\" group to this user." *MediaWiki:chat-great-youre-logged-in - "Great! You're logged in." *MediaWiki:chat-inlinealert-a-made-b-chatmod - "$1 has made $2<\/strong> a chat moderator." *MediaWiki:chat-join-the-chat - "Join the Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-kick-cant-kick-moderator - "You cannot kick another Chat Moderator." *MediaWiki:chat-kick-log-reason - "Kick\/banned from the chat for this wiki by $1. Please contact them for more info." *MediaWiki:chat-kick-you-need-permission - "You do not have permissions to kick a user." *MediaWiki:chat-live2 - "Live! Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banadd - "Misbehaving in chat" *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banchange - "No reason given *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banremove - "No reason given" *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-undo - "undo" *MediaWiki:chat-member-since - "Member since $1" *MediaWiki:chat-missing-required-parameter - "'$1' is required but was not found in the request." *MediaWiki:chat-no-login - "You must be logged in to chat." *MediaWiki:chat-no-login-text - " , and then open chat again." *MediaWiki:chat-private-headline - "Private chat with $1" *MediaWiki:chat-private-messages - "Private Messages" *MediaWiki:chat-read-only - "Chat is temporarily unavailable while wiki is in read-only mode." *MediaWiki:chat-room-is-not-on-this-wiki - "The chat room you are attempting to enter does not appear to exist on this wiki." *MediaWiki:chat-start-a-chat - "Start a Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-status-away - "Away" *MediaWiki:chat-user-allow - "$1 has allowed $2." *MediaWiki:chat-user-blocked - "$1 has blocked $2." *MediaWiki:chat-user-joined - "$1 has joined the chat." *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-ban - "Ban" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-contribs - "Contributions","chat-user-menu-private]] - "Private Message" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-give-chat-mod - "Give ChatMod Status" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-kick - "Kick" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-message-wall - "Message Wall" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-allow - "Allow Private Messages" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-block - "Block Private Messages" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-close - "Close Private Room" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-talk-page - "Talk Page" *MediaWiki:chat-user-parted - "$1 has left the chat." *MediaWiki:chat-user-permanently-disconnected - "You have been disconnected, check your Internet connection and refresh browser window" *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-banned - "$1 has been banned by $2 $3." *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-kicked - "$1 has been kicked by $2." *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-unbanned - "$2 has ended the Chat ban for $1." *MediaWiki:chat-userrightslog-a-made-b-chatmod - "$1 promoted $2 to be a chat moderator on this wiki." *MediaWiki:chat-you-are-banned - "Permissions error." *MediaWiki:chat-you-are-banned-text - "Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator." *MediaWiki:chat-you-were-banned - "You have been banned by $1." *MediaWiki:chat-you-were-kicked - "You have been kicked by $1." *MediaWiki:editpagelayout-captcha-title - "Captcha" *MediaWiki:editpagelayout-edit-info - "Edit info" *MediaWiki:editpagelayout-less - "less" *MediaWiki:editpagelayout-more - "more" *MediaWiki:editpagelayout-pageControls-changes - "Changes" *MediaWiki:imgplc-add-image - "Add Image" *MediaWiki:imgplc-add-video - "Add Video" *MediaWiki:imgplc-image - "Image" *MediaWiki:imgplc-notinhistory - "You cannot add a picture in history mode." *MediaWiki:imgplc-notinhistory-video - "You cannot add a video in history mode." *MediaWiki:imgplc-placeholder - "Placeholder" *MediaWiki:oasis-follow - "Follow" *MediaWiki:oasis-generic-error - "We're sorry, there was an error processing your request. Please try again later." *MediaWiki:ok - "OK" *MediaWiki:preview - "Preview" *MediaWiki:plb-special-form-cat-info":false *[[MediaWiki:restore-edits-notice - "Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published. Delete my changes and start a new edit<\/a>" *MediaWiki:restore-edits-diff-notice - "Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published. However, the page has been updated since then. Would you like to: Delete my changes and start with the latest text<\/a> or View a comparison of changes with the latest page<\/a>" *MediaWiki:savearticle - "Publish" *MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator - "Chat moderator" *MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop - "Admin" *MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder - "Founder" *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-confirm - "Please tell us why you would like to delete this:" *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-confirm-ok - "Delete" *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-reply-confirm-info - "This thread and your summary will still appear in the wiki's history. Only administrators will be able to view this thread." *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-thread-confirm-info - "This thread and your summary will still appear in the wiki's history" *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-thread-title - "Delete this thread","wall-action-admin-reply-title]] - "Delete this reply" *MediaWiki:wall-action-all-confirm-cancel - "Cancel" *MediaWiki:wall-action-all-confirm-notify - "Notify an admin" *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-confirm - "Please tell us why you would like to close this:" *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-confirm-ok - "Close" *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-thread-title - "Close this thread" *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-thread-confirm-info - "This thread will still be visible." *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-board-label - "Select a board to move to" *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-thread-heading - "Move this thread" *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-topics-summary - "Thread moved","wall-action-move-thread-ok]] - "Move thread" *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-validation-select-wall - "Please select a board" *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-confirm - "Please tell us why you would like to remove this:" *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-confirm-ok - "Remove" *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-reply-confirm-info - "This reply and your summary will still appear in the wiki's history." *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-reply-title - "Remove this reply" *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-thread-confirm-info - "This thread and your summary will still appear in the wiki's history." *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-thread-title - "Remove this thread" *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-confirm - "Please tell us why you would like to restore this:" *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-confirm-ok - "Restore","wall-action-rev-thread-title]] - "Revision delete this thread?" *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-reply-title - "Restore this reply" *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-thread-title - "Restore this thread" *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-confirm-ok - "Yes, delete" *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-reply-confirm - "Are you sure you want to delete this message?" *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-reply-title - "Revision delete this reply?" *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-thread-confirm - "Are you sure you want to revision delete this thread and all of its history from the wiki? This cannot be undone." *MediaWiki:wall-button-cancel-changes - "Cancel" *MediaWiki:wall-button-done-source - "Done" *MediaWiki:wall-button-save-changes - "Save changes *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-cancel-preview - "Edit" *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-preview-comment - "Preview" *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-submit-comment - "Post" *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-submit-comment-no-topic - "Post without a title" *MediaWiki:wall-confirm-monobook-admin - "Please tell us why you would like to delete this.\n\nThe original post and your summary will still appear in the wiki's history." *MediaWiki:wall-confirm-monobook-lack-of-reason - "Please provide a reason for removing this thread\/reply." *MediaWiki:wall-confirm-monobook-restore - "Please tell us why you would like to restore this" *MediaWiki:wall-delete-confirm - false *MediaWiki:wall-delete-confirm-cancel - false *MediaWiki:wall-delete-confirm-ok - false *MediaWiki:wall-delete-confirm-thread - false *MediaWiki:wall-delete-error-content - "Message was deleted previously and it no longer exists." *MediaWiki:wall-delete-error-title - "Error" *MediaWiki:wall-delete-title - false *MediaWiki:wall-message-edited - "Edited by<\/a> $2<\/a>" *MediaWiki:wall-message-unfollow - "Unfollow" *MediaWiki:wall-notifications - "Notifications" *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-reminder - "You have $1<\/span> unread notifications" *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-wall-disabled - "Message Wall has been disabled on this wiki. Unable to load notifications." *MediaWiki:wall-votes-modal-title - "Kudos" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-add-file-notice - "Your $1 has been added. Drag and drop the $1 anywhere on the page or hover over the thumbnail and click \"modify\" for embed options." *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-add-file-notice-no-wysiwyg - "Your $1 has been added." *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-edittools-caption - "more" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-edittools-dialog-title - "Wikitext shortcuts" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-leaveconfirm-message - "You have made some unpublished edits. Are you sure you want to leave without publishing them?" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-loadingStates-loading - "Loading editor" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-loadingStates-saving - "Publishing your edit" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-loadingStates-toSource - "Switching to source mode..." *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-loadingStates-toVisual - "Switching to visual mode..." *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-gallery - "Gallery" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-image - "Photo" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-image-tooltip - "Add Photo","wikia-editor-media-gallery-tooltip]] - "Add Gallery" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-mut - "Video" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-mut-tooltip - "Add Video (beta)" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-slideshow - "Slideshow" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-slideshow-tooltip - "Add Slideshow" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-slider - "Slider" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-slider-tooltip - "Add Slider" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-video - "Video" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-media-video-tooltip - "Add Video" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-categories-title - "Categories" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-insert-title - "Add features and media" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-license-text - "$1 Contributions licensed as $3. More details.<\/a>" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-add-tooltip - "Add \"$1\" Template" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-makeLayout - "Make new layout from this page" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-makeLayout-confirmation-text - "This will take you away from the edit page to create a layout from this page. However, you will lose any unsaved edits." *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-makeLayout-confirmation-title - "Create a layout from this page" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-otherTemplates - "Add other templates" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-showUsedList - "Show list of used templates" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-showUsedList-dialog-title - "List of used templates" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-modules-templates-title - "Templates" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-notices-dialog-title - "Notification details" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-preview-current-width - "Current width" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-preview-editSummary - "Edit Summary: $1" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-preview-max-width - "Maximum width" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-preview-min-width - "Minimum width" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-preview-mobile-width - "Mobile" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-preview-type-tooltip - "Changing this option will show you what this article will look like when it's displayed in a browser on small screens, large screens, mobile devices, or your current display." *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-source-bold-tooltip - "Bold" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-source-italic-tooltip - "Italic" *MediaWiki:wikia-editor-source-link-tooltip - "Add Link" *MediaWiki:wikiafollowedpages-following - "Following" Category:Reference Pages Category:Ancient